Lo que se esconde detrás de sus pinceladas
by kitsunerojos8
Summary: el arte es algo que puede despertar sentimiento en las personas yakumo sabe eso gracias a esa vieja pintura sus trazos y colores son tan finos y nítidos que quiere saber que es lo que esconde detrás de ella


**Lo que se esconde detrás de sus pinceladas**

En una gran ciudad había una escuela secundaria esta escuela hace años atrás no era una muy prestigioso o reconocida mundialmente y no se destacaba de otras escuelas hubo un tiempo en que la escuela estaba muy deteriorada y que estuvo a punto de cerrar pero gracias a un famoso estudiante y grupo de amigos esta se salvo y se convirtió en la mejor escuela de la ciudad. En esta normal escuela estudiaba una chica normal de 14 años, llamada Yakumo Kurama tiene el pelo de color castaño, con una moña en la esquina izquierda de color amarillo, ella tiene unas cejas muy delgadas y de color negras, unos ojos verdes y una pequeña nariz y boca. Vestía con el uniforme de su escuela, ella caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela con su bolso

-Yakumo-dijo una voz femenina detrás suyo lo cual la hizo voltearse

-hai Kurenai-sensei-pregunto la chica a una mujer mayor que ella con el pelo negro y unos extraños color rojos, vestía un traje y unos papeles en su manos, ella era la maestra de filosofía y la maestra a cargo del club de arte

-conseguí el permiso de director para que te quedes después de clase en el salón de arte-dijo la maestra sonriendo a su alumna favorita de este año

-¡en serio Kurenai-sensei!-dijo la chica sonriendo muy feliz

-en serio, solo recuerda que puedes estar una hora y no te olvides cerrar con llave y dárselas al conserje cuando termines-dijo kurenai mientras le daba una llave a yakumo quien la recibió con alegría

-¡qué bueno! ¡Así voy a poder terminar mi pintura!-dijo la chica alegre

-no entiendo porque no la haces en clase-dijo kurenai haciendo sonroja a su alumna

-es que no puedo dibujar con tanta gente a mí alrededor-dijo la chica nerviosa

-si no fueras tan tímida estoy segura que sería la mejor en el club de arte-dijo kurenai suspirando-me recuerdas un poco a una antigua alumna mía solo que ella era mil veces más tímida que tu-dijo kurenai

-¿en serio?-pregunto yakumo

-si ella me recordaba un poco a mi cuando era más joven, también nació con ojos inusuales lo cual la hacía sentir muy diferente-dijo kurenai

-¿ella también tenía ojos rojos?-pregunto yakumo

-no, sus ojos era de color perlas, eran muy bonitos pero su padre siempre la trataba mal por ser tan diferente haciendo que sea una chica muy tímida y callada-dijo arrugando el ceño recordando a su antigua alumna y la relación con su padre-por suerte conoció a ese chico-dijo sonriendo con nostalgia y un poco de tristeza

El sonido de la campana interrumpió la pequeña charla

-ve a clases antes de que te castiguen por llegar tarde-dijo Kurenai

-no hay problema tengo con Kakashi-sensei-dijo yakumo sonriendo haciendo que Kurenai arrugue el ceño

-¿Cómo ese irresponsable sigue siendo sensei?-pregunto Kurenai enojada Kakashi era famoso por llegar siempre tarde a sus clases

-adiós Kurenai-sensei sasame-chan y isaribi-chan me deben estar esperando y gracias por todo-se despidió la joven

-no te preocupes solo muéstrame el dibujo cuando termines-dijo a su alumna

Después de que las clases terminaron todos los alumnos tomaron sus bolsas para irse a sus casa por los pasillos se veían caminar a los estudiante hablando con sus amigos, vemos a yakumo caminando junto con sus dos mejores amigas

-¿Cómo está tu brazo isaribi-chan?-pregunto una chica con el cabello naranja a una chica de pelo negro azulado con el brazo izquierdo enyesado

-si no te preocupes sasame-chan solo me pica un poco-dijo la joven ella formaba parte del club de natación pero debido a un accidente

-¿Qué tal si vamos a comer helado para que te sientas mejor?-pregunto sasame sonriendo-¿tu vienes yakumo-chan?-

-lo siento pero tengo que quedarme después de clase-dijo la chica a su dos amiga

-¡¿estás castigada?!-pregunto sorprendida isaribi

-¡¿vas a confesarte a un chico?!-pregunto sasame haciendo sonrojar a yakumo

-¡no! ¡Solo voy a quedarme en el salón de arte!-dijo la joven

-que aburrido-dijo sasame a su amiga

-nos vemos mañana-dijo yakumo a su amiga despidiéndose y yendo al salón de arte que estaba en el según piso, el salón de arte era un poco más grande que el de su clase y se veía esculturas, sabanas manchadas con pinturas y en la pared se veían unas pocas pinturas la cual eran la mejores pinturas hechas en el salón abajo había unas pequeña placa con el nombre de su autor

yakumo puso su lienzo frente a una pintura en que se veía un sauce llorón a la orilla además de un hermoso cielo nocturno con la luna llena brillando detrás de él árbol y en sol ocultándose detrás del rio, esa era su pintura favorita de todas los colores y la textura le atraían de una forma que ella no entendía aunque las demás pinturas se cambiaban con el paso de tiempo esa pintura mantuvo su puerto 9 años completos, ella no entendía el por qué esa pintura se llamaba "lugar soleado", ella pensaba que tal vez no habían cambiado la placa y por eso tenía ese nombre pero su sensei de arte de dijo que ese era el nombre de la pintura y el hecho de tener ese nombre lo que la hacía tan hermosa y su favorita, ella tambien le pregunto por la razón de ese nombre pesando que su sensei le diría algo sobre la interpretación de la pintura o algo parecido pero para su sorpresa su sensei le dijo que era algo personar del autor y que a ella no le correspondía decirle otra cosa extraña de la pintura era que aunque tenía nombre faltaba el nombre de su autor quien pidió que su obra sea anónima siendo el único que ha pedido eso de todos los cuales colgaron su pintura en la pared

-tal vez sea por todo el misterio que cubrió la pintura lo que le atrajo y no los colores o su pincelaras tan bellas y finas

Era tal la atracción que tenia por esa pintura que ella pidió a Kurenai permiso para estar después de clase dibujando claro que nunca le dijo que ella quería copiar la pintura, ese iba a ser su pequeño secreto

Planeo primero hacer el árbol con un lápiz negro para después guiarse con el pincel, paso unos 40 minutos trabajando en eso pero no se sentía satisfecha por como quedaba y lo borraba para hacerlo de nuevo mientras dibujaba con el lápiz escucho unos pasos acercándose a la puerta, seguramente el conserje diciendo que ya era hora de irse a su casa aunque le quedaba unos diez minutos ella no quería discutir con el además de que sabía que en 10 minutos no iba a avanzar en nada dejo el lápiz y miro a la puerta que se abrió pero en vez del conserje vio a un chico rubio de unos 26 años sus ojos eran azules y lo más raro era que tenía tres marcas en cada una de sus mejillas seguramente tatuajes

-_¡dios mío! ¡Es un delincuente!-_pensó yakumo asustada-_¡seguramente vino a robar y ahora me va a secuestrar!-_pensó con miedo quiso gritar por ayuda pero el pánico no la dejo

-demonios-dijo el chico viendo a la chica frente suyo quien se veía muy asustada-tranquila no voy a hacerte daño-dijo el joven

-_¡va a matarme! ¡Eso es lo que dicen todos los asesinos a sus víctimas!-_pensó yakumo asustada

-mira nosotros dos somos antiguos estudiantes de esta escuela-dijo el joven

-_¡no quiero morir! Espera ¿dijo nosotros dos?-_pensó yakumo y vio que detrás del chico rubio había otro de la misma edad solo unos 10 centímetros más pequeño a su lado tenía una cara sin expresiones y tenía puestas unas gafas de sol aunque estaban adentro de un edificio

-¿quiiiened sooon uuustedessdd?-pregunto yakumo con miedo

-tranquila solo somos viejos estudiante-dijo el chico rubio-mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y el es Aburame cochino-dijo el chico sonriendo recibiendo un pequeño codazo del otro chico

-no le hagas caso mi nombre es Aburame Shino-dijo el chico serio ajustándose las gafas de sol

-¿Naruto Uzumaki y Shino Aburame?-pregunto yakumo y la sorpresa supero el miedo, esos nombres eran una leyenda en esa escuela, había cientos de historia de ellos dos y sus aventuras lo cuales muchos decían que eran mentiras-¿el tornado y el monarca?-

-¿eh? ¿Cómo es que sabes de esos tontos apodos?-pregunto Naruto sorprendido a él lo nombraron tornado por que cuando él quería hacer algo nada podría pararlo igual que a un tornado y a Shino le pusieron ese nombre por la mariposa monarca para representar su fanatismo en los insectos y por la teoría del caos que dice que el movimiento de una de sus alas causaba un tornado lo cual se aplicaba mas o menos a ellos dos ya que muchas de las locuras que hicieron fue a causa de cosas que dijo o hizo el Aburame

-¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!-pregunto sorprendida viendo a los dos chicos no podía negar que eran completamente igual a las leyendas y no había duda de que eran unas versiones más adultas de las fotos en la sala de trofeo en la cual había mucha fotos de los dos

-Shhh-dijo Naruto a la chica para que no grite- quisimos venir aquí a recordad viejos tiempos-explico Naruto a la chica

-lamentamos asustarte no sabíamos que había alguien a estas horas-dijo Shino-íbamos a venir mañana pero cierto idiota no pudo esperar y vino aquí directamente apenas bajamos del tren-dijo Shino

-tu también viniste Shino-dijo Naruto enojado

-vine a detenerte, esto puede ser considerado allanamiento y a diferencia de cuando estudiábamos aquí ahora si pueden enviarte a la cárcel ya que eres mayor de edad-dijo Shino

-¿del tren?-pregunto yakumo y vio como ambos tenían un bolso

-perdón pero ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto naruto

-lo siento-dio nerviosa antes de dar una reverencia-mi nombre es yakumo kurama estudiante de primer año Naruto-sempai, Shino-sempai-se presento la chica

-no es necesario ser tan formar-dijo Naruto sonriendo-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?-

-oh yo solo estaba pitando-dijo sonrojada

-¿pintando?-pregunto Naruto mientras miraba hacia el lienzo detrás de la chica pero esta lo cubrió con su cuerpo mientras se sonrojaba

-¡no mires!-grito la chica cubriendo su pintura

-¿eh? ¿Por qué es un desnudo?-pregunto Naruto sonriendo

-¡por supuesto que no!-grito yakumo completamente roja-¡yo no hago esa clase de dibujos!-

-jejeje solo bromeaba-se rio Naruto de la chica-¿Kurenai-sensei sigue dando clases de dibujos?-pregunto para cambiar de tema

-si, ella es quien me dio permiso para dibujar aquí, Naruto-sempai-dijo yakumo

-sí, lo noto-dijo mirando a la pintura colgando en la pared detrás de yakumo-lo sé porque esa pintura sigue ahí-

-¿usted la conoce Naruto-sempai?-pregunto la chica a Naruto que miraba la pintura con nostalgia

-fue en nuestro último año aquí cuando colgaron esa pintura-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-¿usted sabe quien la pinto?-pregunto la joven con curiosidad

-¿Kurenai-sensei nunca te lo dijo?-pregunto Naruto

-no, ella dice que su autor dijo que quería que fura anónima-dijo yakumo

-en ese caso yo no puedo decir nada, lo siento-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-¡por favor! ¡Es mi pintura favorita! ¡Tengo que saber quien la hizo!-dijo yakumo

-¿es tu favorita?-pregunto Naruto sorprendido

-así es y no solo mía también de Kurenai-sensei y de todos en mi clase-dijo mirando la pintura-¿por favor dígame quien la hizo?-suplico ella había pedido a Kurenai información sobre la pintura pero ella siempre se negaba, volteo para ver a Naruto pero el estaba viendo el lienzo

-¿la estas copiando?-pregunto Naruto mirando el árbol en el lienzo

-¡kyahhh!-grito yakumo-¡¿Qué esta haciendo?!-

-queria asegurarme de que no fuera un desnudo-contesto Naruto

-¡que yo no hago eso!-grito yakumo sonrojada

-deja a yakumo-san en paz-dijo Shino a su amigo

-jejeje esta bien-dijo Naruto sonriendo-¿Qué tal si como disculpa te digo sobre esa pintura?

-¿me va a decir quien la hizo?-dijo yakumo ilusionada

-no-dijo simplemente Naruto rompiendo la cara de ilusión de la chica y antes de que pudiera decir algo él hablo de nuevo-pero te daré unas pistas-

-¿una pistas?-pregunto yakumo de nuevo con una cara de ilusión no había conseguido ni siquiera una pista de parte de Kurenai

-así es-dijo Naruto-quien la hizo es un chico que se graduó en mi clase-dijo Naruto sonriendo a la chica que se puso pensativa-bueno eso es todo adiós yakumo-chan-dijo Naruto haciendo sonrojar a la chica por el sufijo que uso en su nombre

-¿ya se van?-pregunto yakumo ella quería conseguir un poco mas de información además de estar más tiempo con esa dos leyenda

-lo mejor es que nos vayamos antes de meternos en problemas-dijo Naruto sonriendo-nos veremos mañana-

-¿mañana?-pregunto la chica sorprendida

-el plan era venir mañana pero no pude resistir venir aquí apenas baje del tren, voy a venir mañana para verla mejor-dijo Naruto mientras caminaba a la puerta-hasta mañana-

-adiós yakumo-san fue un placer hablar con usted-dijo Shino educadamente a la chica

-¡no! ¡El placer fue mío Naruto-sempai Shino-sempai!-grito yakumo haciendo una reverencia a los dos chicos que fueron

-_¡wahhhh! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Esto debe ser un sueño!-_grito la chica en su cabeza al fin había conseguido una pista sobre el origen de esa pintura además de conocer a dos súper leyenda

Mientras afuera en los pasillos Naruto caminaba junto con Shino a la salida

-hombre esto me trae tanta nostalgia no puedo esperar hasta mañana y ver la escuela llena de vida-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-¿crees que está bien lo que hiciste Naruto-san?-pregunto Shino

-no Shino ya sé que allanar un establecimiento educativo está mal-dijo Naruto suspirando

-no me refería a es Naruto-san y lo sabes-dijo Shino a su amigo-¿está bien decirle a esa chica sobre la pintura?-

-ella en serio parecía admirar esa pintura-dijo Naruto sonriendo-así que no veo el problema-

-si tu lo dices Naruto-san-dijo Shino

-deja de llamarme con él –san Shino-dijo Naruto arrugando el ceño-me alegra ver que Kurenai-sensei cumplió con su promesa-

-Kurenai-sensei siempre fue alguien en que confiar-dijo Shino

-eso es verdad Shino no puedo esperar a verla a ella y a los demás sensei-dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras ambos salían de la escuela por una ventana

**En casa de yakumo**

Yakumo había llegado a su casa y lo primero que hizo después de saludar a sus padres fue ir a su cuarto y encender su computadora para hablar en el grupo de whatsapp que administraba su amiga sasame

-hola chicas ¿están conectadas?-pregunto yakumo

-aquí estamos yakumo-chan-contesto sasame

-¿Qué pasa yakumo-chan?-pregunto isaribi

-no van a cree lo que me paso hoy-dijo yakumo

-¡¿Qué paso?! ¡¿En serio te confesarte a un chico?!-puso sasame

-¡no seas tonta sasame-chan!-puso yakumo

-ignora a sasame-chan yakumo cuenta ¿Qué paso?-pregunto isaribi

-¡no van a creerlo! ¡Conocí al tornado y al monarca!-puso yakumo

-¡MENTIRA!-puso isaribi quien era una de la mayores admiradora de Aburame shino

-¡no mientas yakumo-chan! ¡¿En serio conociste al tornado?!-pregunto sasame que era admiradora de uzumaki naruto

-¡lo juro por dios! ¡Eran los dos!-puso yakumo

-¡no te creo! ¡Estas mintiendo!-puso sasame

-¡no debes mentir yakumo-chan! ¡Sobre todo cuando trata sobre el tornado y el monarca!-puso isaribi

-¡es en serio! ¡Vinieron al salón del arte!-puso yakumo-¡dijeron que van a venir al colegio mañana!-

-¡WAHHHHHH! ¡SI ES MENTIRA TE MATO! ¡NO ME IMPORTA SI SOMOS AMIGAS! ¡SI ES MENTIRA TE MATO!-puso isaribi

-¡wahhhh! ¡¿Naruto-sama va a venir mañana en serio va a venir mañana?!-pregunto sasame

-¡es verdad lo juro!-dijo yakumo tratando de que sus amigas le crean

-¡no puedo creerlo! ¡No puedo creerlo!-puso sasame

-¡¿Cómo se ven?! ¡Cuenta los detalles!-puso isaribi

-son casi igual que en las fotografías solo que ahora tienen cara más adulta y son más alto y mas fuertes-dijo yakumo

-¡¿tomaste fotos?!-pregunto isaribi

-no, ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso?-dijo yakumo sonrojada

-¡tonta le hubiese sacado fotos!-grito isaribi

-no seas dura con yakumo-chan tu sabes que ella es tímida-dijo sasame-además de que a Naruto-sama y a Shino-sama no le gusta que le saquen fotografías-

-hey isaribi-chan tu sabes todo sobre el tornado y el monarca cuando estuvieron en nuestra escuela ¿verdad?-pregunto yakumo

-¡por supuesto que lo sé! ¡Se cuanto median, cuanto pesaban, como vestían lo sé todo! ¡Todo!-puso isaribi

-¿sabes quienes fueron sus compañeros?-pregunto yakumo

-¡por supuesto!-dijo isaribi con orgullo-¿Por qué preguntas?-

-le pregunte a naruto-sempai por la pintura del club de arte-dijo yakumo

-¡¿tuviste a naruto-sama al lado y le preguntaste por una pintura?!-pregunto sasame

-¡eres una tonta!-dijo isaribi

-aunque creo que son lindos y geniales no soy una fangirl como ustedes-dijo yakumo

-no entiendo como puede ser que te gusten mas la pinturas que los chicos-dijo isaribi-y bien ¿Qué pasa con las pinturas?-

-es que naruto-sempai me dio unas pistas para descubrir quien la hizo-dijo yakumo

-¡¿una pistas?! –Grito sasame-¡¿estás dentro de una de las aventuras de naruto-sama?!-

-¡oh dios mío! ¡No sabes cómo te envidio!-grito isaribi-¡no solo conociste a naruto-sama y a shino-sama también entraste a una de las increíbles aventuras del tornado y del monarca!-

-no es una aventura-dijo yakumo-no se desvíen del tema-

-oh si la pista-dijo isaribi-¿Cuál es?-

-me dijo que quien la hizo es un compañero de su clase que se graduó con él-dijo yakumo

-hmmm puede que sea de ese tal sai-dijo isaribi

-¿sai?-pregunto yakumo

-según tengo entendido se unió a su clase a mitad del último año, el también era miembro del club de arte-dijo isaribi

-¿el puede ser quien pinto esa pintura?-pregunto yakumo

-nah, no lo creo conociendo a naruto-sama nunca daría una pista tan fácil como esa-dijo sasame

-en eso tienes razón-dijo isaribi

-¿Quién mas podría ser?-pregunto yakumo

-no lo sé, si fuera una chica te podría dar muchos nombre pero en el club de arte creo que sai era el único de parte de los chicos-dijo isaribi-lo más conocidos en su cursos son lo que formaban "los siete de la suerte"-

-¿los siete de la suerte?-pregunto yakumo

-se formo a la mitad de primer año en la academia-dijo isaribi-aunque primero se le conoció como "el club de los perdedores"-dijo esto con una mueca

-quien le puso ese nombre fue Sasuke Uchiha el era el chico más popular en ese tiempo-dijo sasame

-el grupo lo formaba kiba inuzuka un chico mujeriego que trataba de conquistar a todas las chicas era un machista-dijo isaribi

-si pero después de la pelea con naruto-sama el cambio mucho creo que fue la primera persona que naruto-sama cambio en la escuela-dijo sasame-otro miembro era chouji akimichi un chico obeso y tímido-

-según escuche gracias a naruto-sama el también cambio su dieta y adelgazo mucho incluso salía con una de las chicas populares en el último año-dijo isaribi-otro miembro era un chico llamado sabaku no Gaara era un chico muy solitario y se enojaba muy fácilmente también decían que sufría insomnio-

-después de pelear contra naruto-sama el cambio y se comporto más amable también dicen que después de 1 año de conocer a naruto-sama al fin pudo dormir de nuevo-dijo sasame

-¿el no durmió por un año?-pregunto yakumo sorprendida

-así es al parece sufrió un trauma de pequeño-dijo isaribi-otro miembro era shikamaru Nara un vago que dormía en clase pero que era muy listo-

-creo que es una de las poca persona a quien naruto-sama no pudo cambiar-dijo sasame

-escuche que se quedo dormido en medio de la graduación-dijo isaribi

-¿y el último miembro? ¿Cómo se llamaba él?-pregunto yakumo

-ella-dijo isaribi-¿Cómo se llamaba ella?-

-¿era una chica?-pregunto yakumo

-si era una chica muy tímida que casi ni hablaba en clase-dijo sasame

-¡yakumo es hora de dormir!-escucho la voz de su madre

-okay ma-dijo yakumo a su madre-chicas debo irme nos vemos mañana-dijo a sus amigas

-está bien nos vemos mañana-dijo sasame-yo tengo que ver que ropa debo ponerme mañana-

-pero solo se nos permite usar el uniforme escolar-dijo yakumo

-¡al diablo las reglas!-grito isaribi-¡van a ir shino-sama y naruto-sama! ¡El monarca y el tornado! ¡Debemos vernos linda!-

-nos veremos mañana-se despidió yakumo de su amiga mientras se acostaba aunque al final no supo el nombre de esa chica no le interesaba mucho ya quien hizo la pintura era un chico así que esa chica no tenía nada que ver con lo que a ella le interesaba

**A la mañana siguiente **

Era la mañana y vemos a Naruto junto con Shino caminando en la calle ambos tenían en su manos un par de bolsas

-jeje que bueno que fue el viejo jirocho a darnos todo esto-dijo Naruto mientras comía un helado

-deberías ser más respetuoso con jirocho-san-dijo Shino-aunque la verdad sí que ha envejecido mucho-

-jeje si es increíble cómo cambia las personas después de no verla por un tiempo-dijo Naruto

-las personas y los lugares-dijo Shino mientras apuntaba a una peluquería

-¡¿quee?!-grito Naruto-¡malditos! ¡No el salón de acarde! ¡¿Dónde van a jugar los chicos?!-grito Naruto mirando la peluquería que cuando él era chico era un salón de videojuego

-no hagas tanto ruido-dijo Shino ajustándose las gafas-sabes que los arcades murieron desde que se puede bajar cualquier juego y jugarlo en una computadora usando un emulador-

-¡eso está mal! ¡Una computadora no se comparada a una verdadera máquina arcade! ¡Mover esa palanca desesperado y apretar eso botones con fuerza mientras miras la gran pantalla! ¡La desesperación y el miedo de que te aparezca el game over y la cuenta regresiva para que introduzca otra moneda y no poder sacar la pinche moneda de tu bolsillo viendo como los números siguen cambiando! ¡No hay nada que se le compare!-dijo Naruto

-me siento muy viejo a estar de acuerdo contigo-dijo Shino suspirando-vamos a la escuela después de todo vinimos a eso-

-tienes razón-dijo Naruto suspirando con un poco de tristeza-¿recuerdas cuando nos escapábamos de clase y gastábamos todo el dinero de nuestro almuerzo ahí?-

-si tambien recuerdo las horas que pasábamos discutiendo entre cual era mejor, el mortal kombat o el street fighter-dijo Shino sonriendo

-si recuerdo cuando discutíamos por esa tontería-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-el mortal kombat era el mejor-dijo naruto

-el street fighter era el mejor-dijo Shino al mismo tiempo que su amigo rubio ambos se quedaron quieto sin hablar por un segundo antes de sonreír y volver a caminar

-¿no crees que el camino está muy vacio?-pregunto Shino

-pues ahora que lo mencionas si-dijo Naruto-¿crees que hayan cambiado los horarios de clase?-

-¡ahí están!-grito una voz femenina de pronto asustando a Naruto y a Shino-¡pelo rubio y ojos azules además de esas marcas en su mejillas sin duda es Naruto-sama!-

-ambos voltearon para ver a un gran grupo de jóvenes chicas con carteles y otras cosas lo que hizo asustar a Naruto y hacer sonreír un poco a Shino

-las Fangirls-dijo Shino-lo mejor será que corras-le dijo a su amigo

-¡gafas oscuras y una actitud seria sin duda ese no es otro que Shino-sama!-grito otra sorprendiendo a Shino

-¿Qué?-dijo Shino sorprendido y vio que algunas tenían carteles con su nombre

-¡corre!-grito Naruto a su amigo mientras corría

-¡no dejen que Naruto-sama escape!-grito una

-¡rápido atrapen a Shino-sama antes de que huya tambien!-grito otra

-¡espérame Naruto-san!-grito Shino mientras corría detrás de su amigo en su época en la escuela el tenia unas cuantas Fangirls pero la cantidad de chicas de ahora era mucho más enorme que en esa época y si algo aprendió de tanto ver a Naruto y a Sasuke es que las Fangirls son muy peligrosas

**En la escuela**

En la escuelas vemos a todos los maestros delante de su alumnos, literalmente sus alumnos no se veia a ninguna alumna en la escuela salvo por yakumo y otra minoría de chicas

-muy bien ¿alguien podría explicarme que pasa aquí?-pregunto Tsunade la directora del colegio-le juro que me enojare mucho si se trata de nuevo sobré ese tal Justin o One no sé qué-

-hombre ¿sacaron otra de esa película para adolecentes de vampiro que brillan?-pregunto asuma a Kakashi que estaba a su lado

-Kami no lo permita-dijo el peliblanco

-alguien lanzo el rumor de que Uzumaki Naruto y Shino Aburame viene a la escuela-dijo un chico sorprendiendo a los sensei y haciendo que yakumo le un paso atrás para que nadie la vea

-repite lo que dijiste-ordeno Tsunade al alumno pero antes de que este hable la puerta se abrieron dejando pasar a dos hombres que cerraron la puerta con fuerza

-¡a salvo!-grito el más alto que tenía cabello rubio

-¡sus manos estaban por todas partes! ¡Por todas!-grito el otro mientras se abrasaba como recordando un recuerdo traumático

-ya Shino clámate ya paso, ya paso-dijo el rubio tratando de calmar a su compañero

-¡me quitaron los calcetines sin quitarme los zapatos! ¡¿Cómo lo hicieron?! ¡¿Cómo siquiera es posible, Naruto-san?!-dijo el otro en shock

-¡hombre! ¡¿Incluso traumado me sigues llamando con el-san?!-grito el otro enojado

-¡uzumakiiii! ¡Aburameeee!-escucharon los dos chicos detrás suyo haciendo que salte del susto

-¡ahhh!-gritaron ambos

-¡¿Qué demonios creen que hacen en mi escuela?!-grito una mujer rubia de grandes senos

-¡pero si es oba-chan!-grito Naruto a la mujer quien le creció una vena en su frente

-¡no me llames así mocoso!-grito la mujer furiosa

-no puedo creerlo-dijo Kurenai mirando al par que estaba siendo regañado por Tsunade

-en serio son el gaki y el chico insecto-dijo Anko a su lado

-no puede ser que ese adonis sea Naruto-dijo Yugao

-¡las llamas de la juventud está ardiendo en su máxima potencia en esos dos!-grito Gai con llamas en sus ojos-¡debo hacer mil lagartijas para que mi llama se avive!-

-¡mierda es Naruto!-grito asuma-¡protege tu porno Kakashi!-

-¡no dejare que vuelva a cambiar mi Icha Icha por Yaoi!-grito Kakashi abrasando el libro con fuerza-¡protege tus cigarros asuma!-

-¡no pienso permitir que ese chico cambie mis cigarrillos por explosivos, laxante, o otra de sus cosas!-grito protegiendo su paquete de cigarrillo entre sus manos

-vaya, vaya ¿así que esos dos son el tornado y el monarca?-dijo una pelirroja sonriendo

-¡¿y bien cuál es su escusa?!-pregunto Tsunade

-¡nos están persiguiendo!-grito Shino-¡son millones escapamos de un grupo y aparece otro!

-¡¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Shino?!-pregunto Tsunade mirando a Naruto en todos su año en la escuela nunca lo había visto mostrando tanto miedo y pánico

-no es nada es su primera experiencia con un gran grupo de fangirl-dijo Naruto suspirando el ruido de alguien golpeando la puerta se escucho por toda la escuela haciendo que Shino se asuste y se ponga detrás de Tsunade

-¡abran la puerta sabemos que el tornado y el monarca están ahí!-se escucho un grito femenino seguido de muchos mas

-¡tiren la puerta abajo!-grito otra

-¡no la abran! ¡Por el amor a Kami no lo hagan!-grito Shino

-¡kakashi abre la puerta!-ordeno Tsunade

-¡vas a traicionarnos! ¡¿Después de todo lo que pasamos oba-chan?!-grito Naruto en pánico estaban encerrado y sin un lugar adonde ir si abrían esa puerta era su fin

-¡cállate mocoso!-grito Tsunade con enojo-no se preocupen tenemos un arma secreta-

-¿un arma secreta?-preguntaron ambos

-así es un arma secreta-dijo Tsunade-¡Mei!-grito la mujer

-si, señora-dijo una mujer sonriendo de forma coqueta tenia el cabello rojo y ojos verdes con una figura sexy

-calma a esas chicas-dijo Tsunade a la mujer

-¡¿esa mujer sexy es tu arma secreta?! ¡Ellas va a apártala cuando se meta en su camino!-grito naruto

-jeje-se rio la mujer pelirroja-no te preocupes por mi jovencito puedo cuidarme sola-dijo antes de caminar a la puerta-abra la puerta por favor Kakashi-kun-dijo la mujer sonriendo

-¡no quiero ver!-dijo Shino cubriendo se los ojos

Kakashi con miedo empezó a acercase a la puerta la cual era empujada una y otra vez dudando abrió la puerta antes de saltar lejos lo más rápido posible

-¡ahí están!-grito la primera chica que entro mirando a los dos chicos que se escondía detrás de la directora pero antes de poder correr hacia ellos una mujer pelirroja se metió en su camino sonriendo mientras lanzaba una gran sed de sangre que hizo detenerse a todas

-**chicas cálmense o si no…-**dijo la mujer sin dejar de sonreír-**te he-**se rio asustando a todas

-ustedes dos no la conocieron por que vino a trabajar después de su graduación pero ella es Terumi Mei profesora de matemática de segundo año-dijo Tsunade mirando como la mujer de cabello rojo hizo algo que Naruto pensaba imposible detener una banda de fangirl

-tengo que recordar nunca hacerla enojar-dijo Naruto mirando a la mujer

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que todo el mundo se calmara los chicos y chicas estaban en sus clases mientras los maestros hablaban con sus ex alumnos

-yakumo no sabes cuánto te quiero en este momento-dijo isaribi abrasando a la chica

-yo tambien te quiero mucho en este momento yakumo-chan-dijo sasame abrasando tambien a su amiga-si no fuera por ti no hubiésemos sabido de esto-

-si hubiese sabido que se lo dirían a todo el mundo no le hubiese dicho nada-dijo yakumo a su dos amigas

-entonces todo esto es por tu culpa-dijo un chico con el pelo de color gris-azulado y una cara seria vestía el uniforme de chico de su escuela

-no te metas en donde no te llaman sora-baka-dijo sasame

-¡no me llames así cabello de zanahoria!-dijo el chico enojado

-no peleen-dijo un chico tiene el cabello rubio y bastante abundante el cual tapa toda su frente, ojos celestes, que al igual con su frente, casi no se le ven por su cabello, una nariz pequeña igual que su boca, aunque tambien usaba el uniforme tambien tenía puesta una bufanda azul

-no entiendo el por qué te juntas con un baka como el menma-kun-dijo sasame al chico rubio

-mientras Naruto y Shino hablaban con su antiguos sensei

-pobre gaki ¿pensaste que ahora que eres mayor tenias una oportunidad con la gran Anko-sama?-pregunto Anko sonriendo-lamento desilusionarte pero ya estoy casada con iruka-

-me alegra ver que no has cambiado nada dango-chan-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-¡no me llames así mocoso!-grito Anko enojada-¡y ustedes tres no se rían!-grito a Kurenai, Yugao y Mei que se reían

-¡jaja dango-chan, bonito apodo!-se rio Mei

-se me había olvidado ese apodo-se rio Yugao

-yo no lo hice-se rio Kurenai

-estúpido mocoso es por eso que Shino es mi favorito-dijo Anko

-¿soy su favorito?-dijo Shino sorprendido

-así es chico insecto-dijo Anko sonriendo

-Anko deja de llamar a Shino así-dijo Kurenai a su amiga

-es verdad ahora debes llamarlo doctor Shino-dijo Yugao

-¿saben que Shino consiguió su doctorado?-pregunto Naruto sorprendido

-nos llegan muchas noticias de ustedes dos-dijo Tsunade-supe que tambien conseguiste el puesto de detective en la interpol, estamos muy orgullosos de ustedes dos-

-jejeje-se rio Naruto nervioso

-no es nada-dijo Shino desviando la mirada

-siempre tan modesto-dijo Yugao a los chicos-¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-dentro de unos días deberemos irnos del país y queríamos venir a revivir viejos tiempo-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-¿se van del país?-pregunto Kakashi sorprendido

-así es a mi me dieron una oferta de trabajo en el hospital universitario Princeton-plaisboro en nueva jersey estados unidos-dijo Shino ajustándose las gafas

-a mi me van a enviar a Londres a resolver casos-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-siempre supo que ustedes dos llegarían lejos pero esto supera mis expectativas-dijo Tsunade sonriendo

-¡las llamas de la juventud brillan más fuerte que mil soles en ustedes dos!-grito Gai mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos-¡debo hacer 20 mil sentadillas!-

-hombre Gai nunca cambia-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-lo que si cambio es la escuela-dijo Shino

-es verdad casi parece una escuela de rico-dijo Naruto mientras mirabas las paredes perfectamente pintadas-¿sigue siendo una escuela publica?-

-por supuesto-dijo Tsunade-aunque la escuela está llena y siempre nos mandan solicitudes de ingresos dijo suspirando por todo el papeleo

-increíble cuando nosotros empezamos habia salones sin ventanas o puertas la mayoría faltaban a clases en invierno-dijo Naruto

-pero todo eso cambio gracias a ti gaki-dijo Anko sonriendo

-no fui solo yo-dijo naruto

-cierto fueron los siete de la suerte-dijo asuma

-o el club de los perdedores-dijo Anko sonriendo

-en serio ¿Cuál es esa obsesión en poner apodos?-pregunto Naruto

-tu eres e menos indicado e hablar sobre apodos gaki-dijo Anko

-¿Por qué lo dices dango-chan?-pregunto Naruto

-¡que no me llames así!-grito Anko de nuevo

**En clase de primero**

Los alumnos de primero hablaban entre si en diferentes grupos aunque todos hablaban sobre lo mismo Uzumaki Naruto y Aburame Shino

-te dijo que esos dos son unos farsantes-dijo sora

-¡idiota! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir semejante herejía!?-dijo sasame

-por favor ¿en serio creen en la historia que dicen lo diarios?-dijo sora-¡por favor eso es falso! ¡nadie podría saber todo sobre una persona solo con observarla!-dijo sora

-en eso tienes razón gaki-dijo una voz masculina detrás de sora asustándolo

-¡ahhh!-grito levantándose de su asiento para ver al rubio sonriendo

-¡es Naruto-sama!-grito sasame junto con otras chicas de la clase

-¡¿en que momento entro?!-pregunto otra

-¡es un ninja!-grito otra

-hagan silencio-ordeno la voz de Kurenai a la clase-naruto te dije que podrías ver la clase cuando empiece el recreo-

-lo siento Kurenai-sensei pero tenia ganas de ver mi antigua clase además quería venir a saludar a la pequeña yakumo-chan-dijo Naruto sonriendo a la chica que se sonrojo

-¡wahhh! ¡que envidia!-grito sasame

-¡¿Cómo yakumo conoce al tornado?!-grito una

-¡silencio!-grito Kurenai a la clase-¿Cómo es que conoces a mi estudiante, Naruto?-

-es una larga historia-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-se metió en la escuela a la noche y se la cruzo en el club de arte-dijo Shino desde la puerta

-¡ahhh! ¡es Shino-sama!-grito isaribi junto con otras mas haciendo retroceder a Shino

-¡Shino traidor!-grito Naruto-

-¿entraste a la escuela a la noche y sin permiso? ¿es que no cambiaste en nada?-pregunto Kurenai con enfado

-eso no es cierto ahora soy mas alto-dijo Naruto sonriendo con orgullo

-por favor vete de mi clase Naruto-dijo Kurenai suspirando

-¡NO!-gritaron muchas chicas al mismo tiempo

-¡deje que se queden un tiempo Kurenai-sensei!-dijo una

-esta bien pero solo 5 minutos-dijo Kurenai suspirando

-¡siii! ¡Kurenai-sensei es la mejor!-gritaron las chicas

-¡¿podrías firmar mi cuaderno Naruto-sama?!-pregunto una

-¿podría firmar el mío Shino-sama?-preguntaron otra

-¿en serio quieren su autógrafo? Acaba de confesar que todo es falso-dijo sora

-te equivocas gaki-dijo naruto al chico mientras firmaba el cuaderno de sasame-cuando dije que tenias razón me refería al hecho de que nadie puede saber todo de una persona con solo mirarla uno solo puede averiguar poco detalles de su vida, aquí tienes sasame-chan-dijo Naruto a la chica

-¡muchas gracias Naruto-sama! ¡voy a cuidar este cuaderno con mi vida!-dijo sasame

-¡eso es ridículo!-dijo sora

-¿así que es ridículo?-dijo Naruto mirando al chico-¿Qué te parece si te demuestro lo contrario?-

-Naruto deja al chico en paz, aquí tiene isaribi-san-dijo Shino mientras le firmaba el yeso a la chica

-muchas gracias Shino-sama nunca me quitare este yeso aunque me pique-dijo isaribi

-por favor no hagas eso-dijo Shino a la chica

-vamos Shino no voy a decir nada vergonzoso, solo voy a mostrarle al gaki mis métodos-dijo Naruto

-deja de fanfarronear no vas a averiguar nada sobre mi-dijo sora

-muy bien gaki comencemos-dijo Naruto mientras miraba a sora inclinándose un poco y masajeando su labio inferior

-¡esa es la famosa pose deductiva de Naruto-sama!-grito sasame

-¡ya puedo morir en paz!-dijo otra

-bien por lo que veo puedo deducir que vives en un templo de sacerdotes-dijo Naruto a sora que se sorprendió

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto sora

-sencillo puedo sentir el aroma a incienso de ti lo cual me dice que pasa mucho tiempo rodeado de el, además en tu hombro derecho puedo ver un poco de polvo blanco los monjes tienen la costumbre de tirar polvo blanco cuando salen de la protección del templo-dijo Naruto sonriendo-tambien puedo decir que vienes en bicicleta a la escuela-

-lo sabes por los pliegues en su camisa ¿verdad?-dijo Shino mirando al joven-esta mas arrugada en la zona de estomago además de la poca cantidad de barro y suciedad en su zapatos-

-excelente shino-felicito naruto-¿Qué más?-

-también puedo decir que es surdo-dijo shino ajustándose las gafas-su celular está en su bolsillo izquierdo en vez del derecho-

-eso y además se puede ver que su brazo izquierdo en un número mayor que el derecho lo que nos dice que lo usa mas-dijo naruto

-lógico-dijo shino

-elemental mi querido shino-dijo naruto haciendo que todas las chicas griten

-¡me vieron llegar a la escuela en mi bicicleta y está diciendo cosa como mi camisa y zapato para hacernos creer que lo dedujeron! ¡y seguramente alguien le dijo de que vivo en el templo!-dijo sora

-oh ¿en serio? ¿Cómo explicas entonces que sepa sobre tu nuevo cachorro de pelaje blanco?-pregunto Naruto

-¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!-pregunto sora de verdad sorprendido

-en tu pantalón puedo ver pequeños rastro de cabello blanco ¿Cómo se que es de un perro y no de un gato? Sencillo los talones de tus zapatos tienen pequeñas marcas de dientes por la separación que hay entre la marca de los incisivos sé que es un perro y no un gato-explico naruto-¿me he equivocado?-pregunto a sora que se quedo en silencio-tomare eso como un sí-

-y ahora que has vistos mis métodos dime yakumo-chan ¿has podido averiguar quién hizo esa pintura?-pregunto naruto

-¿la pintura?-pregunto Kurenai mirando a yakumo y a naruto

-así es le di una pequeña pista sobre quien la hizo ¿no hay problema Kurenai-sensei?-pregunto naruto mientras yakumo veía a su sensei asustada temiendo que se enoje con ella

-no hay problema naruto-dijo Kurenai suspirando sorprendiendo a yakumo-yo prometí que no diría nada pero nunca prometí que no dejaría que otros digan algo-

-me alegra ver que aun siga siendo persona de palabra sensei-dijo naruto sonriendo-¿y bien yakumo-chan? ¿Un sospechoso?-

-ettto-dijo yakumo nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos no le gustaba como todo el mundo la veía-solo se sobre este tipo llamado sai y los siete de la suerte pero no estoy segura de saber quien fue-

-ya veo-dijo naruto mirando a la chica nerviosa la forma en que jugaba con sus dedos le trajo un recuerdo nostálgico de cierta chica-no estás en mal camino te diré que quien la pinto fue uno de los siete de la suerte-

-¿uno de los siete de la suerte?-pregunto yakumo

-asi es suerte con eso yakumo-chan-dijo naruto mientras caminaba a la puerta

-¡¿ya se va naruto-sama?1-pregunto sasame junto con otras chicas

-¡no se vaya todavía shino-sama!-dijo isaribi con otras mas

-lo siento pero ya le hemos hecho perder muchas horas de clases adiós Kurenai-sensei-dijo naruto-nos veremos por ahí-dijo naruto

-fue un placer hablar con ustedes chicos, hasta luego Kurenai-sensei-dijo shino mientras se despedía y salía del aula

-¡hoy fue el mejor día de mi vida!-dijo sasame cuando se fueron

-¡nunca voy a olvidar este día!-dijo isaribi

-¿es cierto lo del perro sora?-pregunto menma a su amigo

-presten atención pueden hablar en el descanso-dijo Kurenai a sus alumnos-abran su libro en la pagina 34-ordeno a la clase

-psss yakumo-chan-dijo sasame a su amiga en voz baja para que su sensei no la escuche-te voy a ayudar con eso de la pintura-

-yo también-dijo isaribi

-¿en serio chicas?-pregunto yakumo emocionada

-por supuesto si te ayudamos seguramente veremos de nuevo al tornado y al monarca-dijo sasame

-debí saberlo-dijo yakumo suspirando

-dejen de hablar ahí en el fondo y presten atención-dijo Kurenai mientras escribía en la pizarra

A la hora del descanso vemos a yakumo junto con isaribi y sasame sora y menma también se había unido al grupo

-shikamaru Nara era muy flojo para hacer una pintura-dijo isaribi

-pero él era una especie de genio existe la posibilidad de que él la haya hecho-dijo menma

-no lo creo el no hubiese pedido algo tan problemático como que sea anónima-dijo sasame

-¿Qué hay de chouji-sempai?-pregunto menma-según escuche era un chico tímido, ellos no son lo que pitan y todo eso además por eso pediría que sea anónima-

-no lo creo según yakumo-chan naruto-sama le dijo que esa pintura se hizo a final del último año y en ese tiempo chouji-sempai tenía más confianza en sí mismo-dijo sasame

-¿Qué tal gaara?-pregunto sora-escuche que tenia algunos problemas quizá uso la pintura como medio de escape-

-es muy probable incluso aunque dejo de ser tan violento siguió siendo muy callado y poco social con las demás personas-dijo sasame

-de todo modos ¿Cómo es la pintura?-pregunto sora haciendo que todos miren a yakumo

-tengo una foto-dijo yakumo nerviosa mientras le mostraba la foto de la pintura

-puedo sentir una melancolía y dolor en la pintura-dijo sora

-¿ahora eres experto en arte?-pregunto sasame

-cállate pelo de zanahoria-dijo sora

-no peleen-dijo menma suspirando

-¿Qué pasa con kiba-sempai?-pregunto yakumo

-no creo kiba-sempai era un chico muy energético y no podía soportar estar sentado en la clase tanto tiempo-dijo isaribi

-estoy de acuerdo la mejor opción es gaara-sempai-dijo sasame

-¿no había una chica fanática de gaara-sempai?-pregunto menma

-esa es matsuri-chan pero salió de la ciudad-dijo sasame

-lo mejor es que le preguntemos a ese tipo si estamos en lo cierto-dijo sora sonriendo con arrogancia

-¿aun sigues enojado por lo de esta mañana sora-san?-pregunto menma

-cállate-dijo sora enojado-busquemos a ese tipo y terminemos esta tontería-dijo levantándose

-¡si! ¡hay que encontrar a naruto-sama!-grito sasame

-¡no se olviden de shino-sama!-grito isaribi mientras el grupo se levanto para buscar al rubio mayor y a su mejor amigo de gafas de sol

-¿Dónde demonios están?-dijo sora enojado

-las chicas que vigilan el norte no han visto a ni uno de los dos-dijo sasame mientras miraba su teléfono

-¿tienen una maldita red para buscar a esos tipos?-pregunto sora mientras veía que le teléfono de sasame salían voces informando sus posición y el estado, casi como si fueran soldados entrenados

-la última vez que lo vieron fue en el club de cocina-dijo isaribi viendo su teléfono ignorando a sora

-¿hace cuanto fue eso?-pregunto menma

-hace 10 minutos-dijo sasame

-¿el club de cocina? Eso está cerca del club de arte-dijo yakumo

-¿crees que está ahí?-pregunto menma

-solo hay una forma de saberlo-dijo sasame-¡vamos!-dijo mientras corrían al salón de arte

Cuando abrieron la puerta no había nadie en ella

-así que ese idiota no está aquí-dijo sora

-¿a quién llamas idiota?-pregunto una voz detrás suyo asustando a sora quien dio un salto

-¡deja de hacer eso! ¡¿te crees un ninja?!-grito sora

-soy detective no ninja-dijo naruto sonriendo

-¡naruto-sama!-grito sasame abrasando a naruto

-ugh-dijo naruto le fuerte abraso

-tan popular como siempre naruto-san-dijo shino detrás suyo

-¡shino-sama!-grito isaribi corriendo a abrasar a shino

-ugh-dijo shino después de ser abrasado

-tsk ya dejen de abrasarlo-dijo sora enojado-concéntrense en lo que venimos a hacer-

-uhhhhh-dijeron ambas mientras dejaban de abrasarlo

-jejeje-se rio naruto-imagino que tienen un sospechoso-

-asi es naruto-sempai-dijo yakumo-creemos que fue gaara-sempai quien la hizo-

-buen trabajo -dijo naruto haciendo emocionar a los chicos

-¡yo fui quien lo pensó!-dijo sora con arrogancia

-pues parece que hay un cerebro detrás de esa cabeza después de todo-dijo naruto haciendo enojar a sora-pero me parece que me malinterpretas-

-¿Qué quiere decir naruto-sama?-pregunto sasame

-lo felicite ya que gaara es un buen sospechoso pero no es el culpable de hacer esa pintura-dijo naruto-pero no se sientan mal son mejor que shino a su edad el seguramente hubiera dicho que fue chouji-dijo naruto haciendo sonrojar a menma quien fue el primero que sospecho de chouji

-me caen bien así que voy a darles una última pista-dijo naruto sonriendo a los jóvenes

-¿una última pista?-dijo yakumo

-así esta va a ser la ultima pista que le de-dijo naruto sonriendo-el corazón del pintor le pertenece al nombre de la pintura-dijo sonriendo

-¿el nombre de la pintura?-pregunto sasame confundida

-¿tiene nombre yakumo-chan?-pregunto menma

-su nombre es "lugar soleado"-dijo yakumo sorprendiendo a isaribi y a sasame

-¿lugar soleado? ¿naruto-sama usted…-pregunto sasame sorprendida antes de mirar adonde estaba naruto y shino pero ahora no había nadie

-¡¿en qué momento se fue?! ¡¿en serio es un ninja?!-pregunto sora gritando

Fuera de la escuela estaban naruto y shino viendo la escuela por última vez

-konoha escuela secundaria-dijo naruto sonriendo-pasamos muchas aventuras juntos ahí ¿verdad mi buen shino?-

-así es naruto-san-dijo shino mientras miraba la escuela con su gafas de sol en su mano derecha mirando a la escuela directamente con sus ojos

-¿crees que por una vez dejaras de llamarme con él –san?-pregunto naruto

-no lo creo-dijo shino sonriendo

-al demonios ya me acostumbre a eso-dijo naruto suspirando

-así que Inglaterra ¿verdad?-pregunto shino

-asi es en el 221B de Baker street por si un día quieres visitarme-dijo naruto sonriendo

-¿221B?-pregunto shino un poco sorprendido

-si, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto naruto

-ese es el numero del departamento donde voy a vivir en nueva jersey-dijo shino mientras se ponía sus gafas

-¿en serio?-pregunto naruto sorprendido

-así es naruto-san-dijo shino

-interesante-dijo naruto mientras ambos seguían mirando la escuela

-tenemos que irnos a preparar todo el equipaje, el tren sale dentro de una hora-dijo shino

-albert Einstein tenía razón el tiempo es algo relativo-dijo naruto-estuvimos ahí unas 4 horas y me pareció dos segundos ahora tenemos una hora y me parece apenas un segundo-

-eso es cierto-dijo shino se quedaron parado mirando la escuela escuchando los ruidos de jóvenes que salían de ella-estas bien con decirle a ellos sobre tu pintura?-pregunto shino

-esta bien, son unos buenos chicos-dijo naruto

-la chica que me abraso me apretó una nalga-dijo shino

-¿a ti también?-dijo naruto sonriendo haciendo reír a los dos

-vámonos shino tenemos que tomar un tren-dijo naruto mientras empezaba a caminar

-cuando bajemos de ese tren nos iremos cada uno por camino diferente tal vez no nos veamos-dijo shino

-es posible que sea el final-dijo naruto sonriendo con un poco de tristeza

-This is the end, My only friend, the end/ es el final, mi único amigo, es el final-canto naruto

Haciendo que shino niegue con la cabeza sonriendo

-the is the end, my only friend, the end vamos shino no me dejes cantando solo como un idiota-dijo naruto sonriendo-se que te la sabes, es de the doors tu banda favorita-

-se dé quien es naruto-san-dijo shino sonriendo-sabes que no canto muy bien-

-eso no importa yo no soy un gran cantaste que digamos-dijo naruto sonriendo-this is the end-

-Of our elaborate plans, the end/ de nuestros elaborados planes, el final-canto shino mientras caminaba junto con naruto

-Of everything that stands, the end/de todo lo que se mantiene, el final-canto naruto junto con shino mientras caminaban perdiéndose detrás de la colina lo ultimo que se vio fue sus sombras, que parecían las de dos niños

**En la escuela**

Vemos a los cinco viendo la pintura colgada en la pared

-lugar soleado-dijo sasame viendo la pintura-ese era el nombre de la única chica de los siete de la suerte-

-hinata hyuga-dijo isaribi- era una chica tímida debido a sus ojos-

-¿sus ojos?-pregunto yakumo

-eran de color perlas-dijo sasame sorprendiendo a yakumo, esa debía ser la chica que su sensei le hablo el otro día-algunos decían que era igual a la…-

-luna llena-dijo una voz detrás de ellos haciendo que volteen para ver a su sensei

-Kurenai-sensei-dijo yakumo-¿Qué paso con esa chica?-

-ella murió-dijo Kurenai con tristeza-fue antes de graduarse en un accidente-

-leí sobre eso en los diarios, toda la escuela lloro por su muerte-dijo sasame

-pero nadie lloro como naruto-dijo Kurenai- mirando la pintura-para él hinata era la mujer, aquella que sobresalía de su género aunque hinata nunca se vio a si misma de ese modo-

-ella era la novia de naruto-sempai ¿verdad?-pregunto menma haciendo sonreír a Kurenai

-así es, recuerdo cuando hinata se desmayaba cuando estaba cerca de naruto y este no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos-dijo Kurenai-cuando me dijo que salían juntos los ojos de hinata estaban lloroso pero eran lágrimas de felicidad-dijo mientras acariciaba la pintura-cuando murió el puso todo su dolor todo su amor todo sus sentimientos y ser en esta pintura-

-el sauce llorón representa la melancolía, la lunas sus ojos brillantes y lo más hermoso de ella pero que se escondía detrás de su tristeza, el sol representa su calidez-decía Kurenai acariciando la pintura mientras una pequeña lagrima solitaria caía de su hermosos ojos rojos

Las chicas miraban a su maestra con tristeza y lagrimas en sus ojos sora ocultaba su rostro mirando hacia el suelo y menma miraba la pintura con los ojos un poco lloroso

-nunca pensé que esa pintura tuviera esa historia-dijo yakumo limpiándose las lagrimas-no puedo copiarla sabiendo por que fue hecha-

-naruto me conto sobre eso-dijo Kurenai-el me pidió que te dijera que pongas tus sentimientos y tu alma en el lienzo que hagas tus pinturas, que dejes que tu mano se guíen por el lienzo y que no temas que la gente vean tus pinturas porque si pones tus verdaderos sentimiento en ellas todos verán los hermosas que son y alegraras su vida con ellas-

-¿naruto-sempai dijo eso?-pregunto yakumo limpiándose las lágrimas

-cada palabra-dijo Kurenai sonriendo a su alumna que se limpio sus lagrimas con sus mangas antes de caminar al armario a sacar unos lienzos y pinturas

-yo también quiero pintar yakumo-chan-dijo sasame mientras ayudaba a su amiga a sacar los materiales

-yo también quiero intentarlo-dijo isaribi

-suena divertido-dijo menma

-tsk de todo modos no hay nada interesante para hacer de todo modos-dijo sora

Kurenai miro al grupo de chicos que se ponían a dibujar sus propias pinturas mientras hablaban entre sí riéndose y divirtiéndose, disfruto ver a yakumo pintar si preocuparse que los demás la miren sus trazos era tan gentil y suave mientras llenaba el lienzo blanco con vida

Faltaba poco para que la escuela termine y se acerque la noche

Esa noche habría luna llena


End file.
